Unseen Encounters
by Aryabloodlust
Summary: The well closed up and kagome is stuck in her time. Mom sends her to live with her father and meets people she didn't expect to meet. Bad guys from the past are reborn and things start all over agian. t for swearing and future chapters Kagome x ?
1. Chapter 1

-Inuyasha/Bleach fanfic-

Kagome x Ichigo

Hay everyone! It's me Arya. I'm kind of new at this, so if anyone has any advice, it would be welcomed. This is my first fanfiction and crossover

KagomeArya does not own Inuyasha or Bleach, but she can take credit for this story.

Arya- Enjoy ~,..,^

Unseen encounters

Prologue

Her life changes, again

"Mom, what ever happened to dad?" asked Kagome as she ate breakfast one morning. "I know he had to go some were for a while, but why have we not heard from him a few years/"

The well had closed last year. Naraku had been defeated, everyone was happy with there loved ones, and Kagome was never able to pass back through. Kagome became slightly depressed after realized that she would never know if her friends were happy and alright through the 500 years till her time. Did they ever miss her? She still cried herself to sleep thinking of her friends in the past.

"Well," her mother said while finishing the dishes, "he has been really busy with his work. Some stuff happened and he left to protect us"

"Oh, I thought he left because he didn't care anymore" Said Kagome, quietly to herself.

The last time she saw her father was when she was 8 years old. He sent gifts of candy and other assortments of toys. As the years passed, they became less frequent, but he always remembered their birthdays and the holidays. The last gift Kagome had gotten from him was some money for shopping, and some cool ancient artifacts. That was two years ago, after her fifteenth birthday. Coincidently the day she fell down the well.

"Kagome, dear, I was thinking of asking your father if you could live with him for a while." Asked Kagome's mother, Kun-Loon.* "I know you may not want to, but I think it would do you some good to go and stay with your father for a while."

Kagome didn't look up from her food for a second. She finished her food and then washed it off in the sink, before saying anything

"When am I going?" she asked quietly, silently not wanting to go,

"Tomorrow. He should pick you up at the train station. He lives about an hour away in Karakura Town."

Kagome nodded and walked upstairs to her room to pack. She was happy that she would be able to see her father again after so many years, but she was also angered that her mother hadn't told her of this sooner. What was she supposed to do about school? What about shopping and friends? She would have to start completely over and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Well that's it for the first chapter. I know its short, but I am open to suggestions on what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or Yugioh. Though I wish

Unseen Encounters

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kagome just laid in bed for a while. She eventually got out of bed and into the shower and started her morning ritual. Bathe, dry hair, brush teeth, put on some lip gloss, get dressed, look at calendar, then go down stairs for breakfast.

Her mom made some eggs, bacon, and toast for her. She sat down and ate in a daze. Her head was filled with thoughts about what her father looked like now. Was he still the fun person she knew? Or had he changed? Did he still have that clueless look on his face and sly grin when he was teasing mom or her? Did he still have that silly green and white stripped hat that he always wore? Did his white blonde hair still fall into his face?

She didn't know any of this, but she wanted to know who her father had come to be in all these years.

"Kagome, you better hurry the train is leaving in about a half hour. Better hurry." Said her tou-san.* Kagome nodded, put the cleaned plate in the sink, and hurried up the stairs to her yellow bag. It still could hold so many things for a bag that was only meant to hold a few things. It seemed to be an endless pit like Marry Poppins bag. (if you don't know what that is, that's just sad).

She hurried down the stairs, gave her family a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before rushing out of the house in blue jeans and a tank top, and quickly ran down the shrine stairs. She made it onto the train right as the doors were closing. Taking her seat, she opened up her diary and wrote about what had been going on lately. She fell asleep fifteen minuets later, and slept the rest of the way.

Kagome awoke when they announced that they would be in Karakura station in three minuets. When they reached the station, she walked off and wandered around, looking for her father. Her mother had told her that she would see him over buy the candy souvenir shop. She walked around a bit before she stopped a few feet away from the candy shop.

Looking around, she found her father, waving a green and white fan around, calling her name. A large man stood just behind him. Aside from the really dark skinned and dark hair, he looked normal wearing glasses and a shop keepers outfit. (you know what Tessai looks like)

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her father. He really didn't look all that different from her memories. Only thing different was he was wearing traditional Japanese sandals and the fan. Her father walked over and pulled her into a hug.

Kagome was shocked still for a moment, before hugging him back. He still smelled like her papa.

"Papa, its good to see you again" she said quietly as they parted from their hug "who is this?" she asked looking over to the giant man

"It is good to see you again too, my little hime" he waved over to his friend and employee "This is Tessai, my good friend and employee at my candy shop. He is driving us home. Tessai, this is my daughter, Kagome."

Tessai bowed lightly to Kagome

"It is wonderful to finally meet you. Your father couldn't stop talking about you." He chuckled as Kagome raised a brow at her father. Urahara rubbed the back of his head before he suggested that they get to the house.

Tessai took Kagome's bag, and they walked out of the station into the sunlight. The little town was surrounded by large hills, and the air wasn't as toxic as Tokyo. The sky actually looked blue. They made their way through the light traffic towards the center of town. They stopped in front of a small candy store, and they all got out.

Urahara led his daughter through the front of the store to the living quarters of the building. A black cat sat to the side of the living room as they entered. It looked at them before launching itself into Kagome's arms. The cat purred as Kagome giggled and rubbed it behind the ears. Urahara chuckled.

"That is Yoruichi. Yoruichi, this is my daughter Kagome." The cat meowed and rubbed against Kagome's face. She giggled and continued to bet the cat as her father showed her around the house. She met Jinta and Ururu as they were doing their chores in the kitchen, though Ururu was doing most of them.

"This is your room, Kagome. Mine and the others are just down the hall" said Urahara opening the door. The walls were painted a dark blue and the window had light blue curtains. The bed, which was pushed into the far right corner underneath the window, was also dark blue, but had black and white lace design on it like the pillows. A small writing desk was pushed to the right side wall, and her dresser stood to the far left side wall by the closet. A square blue and black rug rested in the middle of the wooden floor.

"So do you like it?" asked her father, as Kagome looked around the room. Kagome nodded, before smiling and hugging her father again around the waist and sort of squashing Yoruichi in the process.

She yowled and jumped out of Kagome's hands and batting Urahara in the fore head. Kagome giggled as her father rubbed the middle of his forehead slightly. Urahara soon left after that so she could get situated before going into the living room for lunch.

Kagome unpacked all her belongings and putting them in the proper place. Her annoying alarm clock sat on the desk by her bed and her shirts on hangers went into the closet. Her pants and shorts went into the dresser, along with her underwear and pajamas. She laid a few of her favorite books on the top shelf in her closet, and put some pen and paper on her desk for her homework. When everything was set were she wanted it, she left the room and made her way to the living room.

Everyone was sitting around the table drinking tea while Yoruichi sat on the table drinking a bowl of milk. Some sandwiches were served and everyone ate. After everyone had their fill, they left to finish up the days chores and sold some candy to some customers, which wasn't very many.

Kagome sat petting the cat, as her and Urahara talked about what they had missed in the past few years when he left. He didn't tell her the complete truth, and she knew it, but didn't say anything. He was probably trying to protect her. And he was. He didn't tell her that he was actually dead and in a gigai. He didn't tell her anything to do with the soul society and the gotei thirteen, nor the fact that Yoruichi was actually a woman in cat form.

"So, was what your mother told me true?" asked Urahara finally. "Did you really fall down the well when you were fifteen and was attacked by a demon?"

Kagome was a little surprised that her mother had told him, but not completely. She should have expected it. So she nodded as she looked down at Yoruichi, who had become still, slightly dozing off, but still listened to the two talk.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked cautiously. She nodded again after a few seconds of hesitation.

She told him how she had been attacked by the centipede demon and dragged down the well, but not how it took her into the past, and about how she met Inuyasha. He chuckled at the part were she pulled at the dog ears on his head. She continued to tell him how she came to meet Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and the others. She told him about how she and her little group of friends looked all over Japan for the evil hanyou Naraku. She didn't tell him about the jewel and how she fell in love with two different demons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She also left out the part of Kouga wanting to court her and make her his mate. She definitely left out the part were her soul had been ripped in two. She wasn't even sure she had it back yet. She never found out what had happened to Kikyo after Naraku was killed, so she left out quite a bit.

"After Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and my self killed him, I was forced back into my own time. I haven't seen any of them since." Kagome fell silent and looked down at Yoruichi in her lap. She rubbed behind her ears and she purred lightly. Lifting her head, she rubbed her cheek against Kagome's in comfort. The girl was sad from the loss of her friends.

Urahara just sat there quietly. Who knew his own daughter could attract such dangerous people? Or demons for that fact; no wonder her mother wanted her to move here. The shrine gave her too many memories that were tearing her apart. Though she kept on a good mask, he could feel her emotions coming from her ki for a split second before it was covered up again my a cold, emotionless mask.

Kagome stood up quietly with Yoruichi in her arms, and decided to get some air. She was slightly surprised to see that the sun was setting in the horizon. They must have talked half of the day away. In a slight daze, she walked away from the shop and decided to look around town. The sunset gave the town a peaceful glow, as she looked around and through the shops.

Kagome pov

I don't know how long I walked around town, but it gave me some peace of mind. The people seemed nice and greeted me when ever I entered a shop or store to look around, though a few guys looked at me weird, like demon wanting to eat me weird, but I just ignored it. I had had enough of creepy things to last me a lifetime.

The stores had started closing, so I decided to see what the normal houses looked like. It was definitely different that Tokyo. There was more space to walk around on the streets. More green life and animals running around freely, and the air was much cleaner.

I looked down the street some to see a large park with trees and grass. I had hardly seen any in Tokyo; only really big buildings and lots of vehicles that clouded the sky and streets. It was nice to see that people still cared about nature.

I saw a few benches by the play ground and sat there to clear my head. A few kids were playing on it, and a few others were playing soccer in the field just to the side of it. Three boys and one girl, and the girl was kicking their asses. I giggled when the girl jumped in the air about making a goal.

Looking down, I found Yoruichi to be gone. She must have gone home for some food. Closing my eyes, I thought about all my friends and how they were doing. Were they ok? Were they happy? I would probably never find out. All I could do was hope they did, and that another nightmare like Naraku never game into being.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts on everything. I didn't want to remember right now. It was still painful to think of my double life.

Suddenly someone shook my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. I didn't even here them walk up to me. Damn, my skills were lacking. Fluffy-sama would have her head if he had ever found out. Looking up she found herself looking at four people. One looked about 13 years old with blue ice spiked hair and ice blue eyes as cold as the feudal era's ice dragon spirits. He wore a button up pale blue shirt underneath a grey shoulder sweater, and faded blue jeans. The other had wavy strawberry blonde tresses that flared out around her eyes and shoulders, her eyes were a pretty crystal blue that went well with her loose long sleeved green shirt that was barely keeping her boobs from popping out, and wore light blue Capri's with white sneakers. The other two looked a little weirder. One was so bald his head shinned like a cue ball and the other had weird feather things coming from the corner of his eyes. They had on simple white button up shirts and blue jean slacks.

The 13 year old was the one who had grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked in a bored tone. I just looked at him for second before nodding. The baldy and the feathery dude walked away and sat on a couple boulders.

"Yes I'm fine." I stood up from my seat and looked at them in slight confusion. "How did yo?..." I sighed "never mind. I should be getting home. So should you kid." I said the boy. The red head giggled into her hand when I said that. A small tick appeared on the boy's head.

"I am not a kid" he said gruffly.

"Are you sure? You look about 13 to me." I said, completely oblivious.

The red head couldn't keep it in and had to turn away to laugh. I could hear the other two chuckling as well

"At least she didn't think you were a first grader like the others" giggled out the female. Composing herself, she stood up strait, though her face wasn't "He is actually 17, he just hasn't reached his growth's spurt yet."

I nodded then and looked at him apologetically. He returned the nod and the small tick went away.

All of a sudden a large hollow cry ripped around us, and a huge creature with a white distorted mask crashed onto the play ground in between all of them.

"What the hell is that!" I exclaimed. The four of them looked at me in a horror filled gaze, but they weren't scared for themselves, they were frightened for me and my sight of seeing the large creature.

'Great, can this day get any worse?' I thought. As soon as I thought it, the universe just had to prove me wrong, and three more of the creatures also landed in the large park, surrounding us.

'Well shit, this day just gets better and better'

Finished!

How did you like it, did I seem like I was rushing it? I hope I get lots of reviews.

^,..,^

Ja nae!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Well, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I finally came up with the third chapter is this story. Thank you all who reviewed. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair Kagome with. I was thinking either Ichigo, Sesshoumaru, Byakuya, or someone else. Review and tell me who you want to see paired with her.

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately.

Unseen Encounters

Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Hollows and mindless demons talking**

So you know how everyone has at least a little bad luck and a whole lot of good luck? Well, apparently I have the opposite. Kami just loves pull on my chain of fate and make things as interesting and difficult as possible.

Here I was, sitting in a park, talking to a few weird people. I knew I should have gone home sooner, but this kind of stuff just doesn't seem to get through my head. So now I'm here with these four weird creatures with white masks and huge holes in their chests saying **give us the priestess** and really bad breath. The other really weird thing is, the four people I was talking to were now in two places at once. There were the ones right next to me in daily modern cloths. Then you have their doubles wearing swords on their hips and back, old samurai running sandals, and black clothing. Only they weren't all the same.

The female had a pink scarf hanging around her neck and half her boobs were hanging out, again. The short male wore the black outfit with a pure white haori with the kanji for ten inside a rumbas printed on his back with the inside being dark green and a blue sash that held onto his sword sheath over one shoulder. The guy with the weird feather things on his eyes had an orange neck warmer. The baldy looked as normal as possible.

I was shocked to say the least. I have seen some pretty freaky things when I traveled into the past, but this was not one of them. The normal looking clones stood around me like they were supposed to protect me.

I watched as they battled the demon like creatures from my spot by the bench. It looked like they were winning, but they were still having a little trouble seeing as they kept regenerating their body parts really fast.

I was so busy watching them fight the creatures that I never noticed the fifth creature that came up behind me and the clones until right before it attacked.

Quickly I jumped and rolled out of the way of the creatures humanoid like hands. A giant hole was left were I had been previously. I didn't want to know what would happen if it had actually managed to touch me anytime soon, so I looked around for a stick that I could use as a make shift sword.

Before the final battle with Naraku, I had been taught, brutally, how to handle and use a sword effectively by Sesshoumaru. Guess now it was going to pay off.

I found a large strait pointed stick that had been torn off one of the trees in the park when the creatures came. I grabbed for it and rolled away from another grab from the giant demon like creature. Shifting my miko ki through my feet and hands into the makeshift sword, I charged at the unsuspecting creature. Most of its energy seemed to converge in its head, so I sliced through its head. I took a second but it disintegrated in moments. The others finished off their opponents and came back to their other selves.

The only one who didn't give me a long hard stare was the female. She was smiling widely at me, like the day couldn't get any better for her. And it probably couldn't.

"So, what's your name, and how did you do that! I've never seen a human do something like that" she said excitedly

The other three sighed in exasperation at their comrades excitement.

Normal pov

Kagome sighed as she laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling. It had been a long day. She had been interigated by the 10th taisho Toshiro Hitsugiya about who she was and how she had done that. So, now knowing that these guys were shinigami, she told them how she was a priestess and could purify almost anything. At first they didn't believe her, but she showed them proof and let her pure energy loose. They believed her after that.

So, after she talked to Rangiku for a while, they told her to go home to get some rest. They would probably see her again and to be careful. Toshiro got teased by Matsumoto san after wards saying " he had a crush on the human girl" and she giggled on her way home.

Her father hadn't been home when she got back, so she made herself some food, and went off to bed. Tomorrow she would be attending Karakura high and was dreading every minuet of it.

Through out the night, Kagome felt spiritual pressures change, grow, before being beat down by another pressure. Probably someone who was training and was having a hard time. Thing was, it seemed really close to her house. In fact under it, but she just put a barrier around her room to try and get some sleep. It started raining, and she dreamed of the past and what she wished would happen in the future.

The next morning, Kagome woke to Tessai knocking on her door telling her breakfast would be ready soon and needed to get up for school. Groggily, she got out of bed and fell to the floor to do a few push ups and crunch's. she still had a few hours till she needed to be at school, so she grabbed her IPod, got dressed in running cloth's and hopped out the window to run around a bit listening Disturbed and We are the Fallen to get her in the mood.

It was still dark when she walked for a bit to catch her breath, but the sun was starting to rise from the horizon. The streets were practically empty except for the people who had to go to work early and the early start students.

Thinking about students, she finished her run by turning around when she saw a small medical and a small home hospital. Taking a deep breath, she saw orange out of the corner of her eye, but paid it no mind as she made her way back home to take a shower and get ready for school.

By the time she got to school, she still had ten minuets. Making her way to the office, she saw the people from yesterday in school cloth's. Guess they were trying to stay undercover. She got her schedule from the office assistant, and went around the school to find her classes.

Classes finally started and she had math as her first subject. Kagome inwardly groaned. _This is going to be a very long day, I can just feel it_.

Well that's it for the third chapter. Again I need you guys to tell me who you would like to see paired with Kagome in your reviews.

^,..,^

Ja nae!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you everyone! I am so happy! So many reviews! XD I was as happy as a kid in a candy store. I got so excited I decided to started right away on another chapter for this story and A new Player in the Game, my Inuyasha/yugioh story. My family thought I was a little crazy when I happy danced in the living room. Lol. Also, many people have given me some ideas for the Kagome pairing. So these are the ones I am going to letting you vote on.

Kagome/Toshiro

Kagome/Ichigo

Kagome/Byakuya

Kagome/Sesshoumaru.

And someone suggested it be a harem, but I don't think I will for this one. Someone also said they would like to see a Kenpachi/Kagome pairing, but I honestly don't think it would work in this story. So, I am going to attempt at a Kenpachi/Kagome story after I complete this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach

Enjoy!

Unseen Encounters

Chapter 4

_Thinking, _"speaking", **hollows and demons, **

Kagome pov

When the bell rang to end my math class, I let my head fall on my desk with a soft thump. Ugh I my brain hurt. Math was the one thing I could not understand no matter how many times I asked a teacher or read a math text book. It just made no damn sense!

Sighing, I stood up from my seat, books in my bag, and walked down the hall to my Japanese class (English class in America). The halls were filled with people hurrying to the next class, hoping not to be late and get stuck in the hall for punishment.

I thought about yesterday as I waited for class to start. I thought about Toshiro and how he had gotten his hair to look like that. Sure, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had silver hair, but his had a blue tinge to it that made it look like ice. Plus it really brought out his sea green eyes. Then I thought about Rangiku. She was very high spirited when it came to cloths, men, drinks, almost everything, except fighting. That she took serious.

Suddenly, sum ones face was in mine and I jumped back and fell on the floor, startled. A teen about my age was looking at me with looked like stars in his eyes and was staring at me with no concern what so ever that I was on the floor. Suddenly, the guy had a foot in his face, and he was kicked to the other side of the room, hitting the far wall. I was kind of impressed.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" asked a male a voice. I looked up to see a teen about a head taller than me with noticeable orange hair. His face was kind of angled like an elf, but he definitely human. He had a hand stretched out to help me form the ground. I took it, standing up and brushed the dirt of my tan skirt.

"Ya, thanks. He just really caught me by surprise." I said "I am Kagome Higurashi, and you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he replied "You might not want to doze off in this school. People tend to jump out of anywhere."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head "Thanks for the warning"

"Ichigo, who's this?" said a really deep voice behind me. Suddenly there was a large shadow behind me, and I jumped again, startled by the sudden appearance. I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I turned around and found myself looking into the chest of a large, really dark, guy with dark brown wavy hair. "Hi" he said

I smiled nervously back. "Uh, hi, could you do me a favor and take a step back and also please make a noise before appearing out of no where." Ichigo chuckled behind me, and I sent him a glare.

"Oh, sorry" he said and took a step back so I could see him better. He was bigger than I thought, but still not all that tall compared to Sesshy. "I'm Sado, or you can call me Chad" I nodded at him and turned back around. And again I jumped when two other people showed up. A female about my height and a male about Ichigo's height stood behind my desk. They both had black hair, though Rukia seemed happier and out of ordinary than the other one. He just seemed like a calculator with the way he was looking at me behind his square lenses.

I wanted shout out at something, so instead I sat down at my desk and hit my head on the desk a few times, before sitting back up and greeting the now three new comers, but I saw this girl coming. Her foot steps were louder, and her aura was noticeable. The other four seemed like they were suppressing theirs so greatly, that's why I couldn't sense them before. Now I could definitely tell they were more spiritually attuned than I assumed they let others know.

"Sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi and you are?" I said smiling. They seemed taken aback by my mood change, but greeted me anyways, a little wary.

"I am Uryuu Ishida" said the guy four eyed guy. He kinda gave me the creeps with the studying look he was giving me.

"Rukia Kutchki" said the black haired female

"And I'm Orihime Inoe" greeted the light brown haired girl. I was a little frightened by her enthusiasm, and her large boobs, but then welcomed it. Everyone else was either giving me the creeps, curiosity, or dullness. Even the Kutchki girl had an aura of something other that her cheerful expression. Though, Ichigo's and Chad's auras were a bit calming unlike Ishida. His was just plain creepy right now.

"It's nice to meet you guys" I was going to say more, but the bell rang, so we all hurried to out seats.

The rest of the day passed by fairly well, considering all the boy's that seemed to follow me to every class. I found out fast how to avoid them and make it to class without disturbance. The classes were nice, but just like with the avoiding the people in the hall, I also learned how to inflict pain to Keigo and keep him down for a little while, at least until the class started and he couldn't bug me.

It didn't even take the whole day for me to become fast friends with Orihime. Her look on life was colorful like her imagination, but I could tell when she was being serious. She was one of the people who hid behind a cheerful attitude and a bright smile when things were bad.

I talked with her, Ichigo, a guy named Renji during lunch about random stuff. Renji and Ichigo quickly became a good source of entertainment when they started arguing heatedly. Orihime and I just sat back and kept our giggles to our selves as we had lunch and a show.

When the end of school bell rang, it was like a stamped. Human bodies were like mad bulls and ran as fast as their feet would let them out the door of the school. A few unlucky people got caught in the fro and were seemingly smashed into the ground before peeling themselves off the floor and also running out the door, not wanting to be trampled again.

I smiled at the thought as I made my way home after meeting Orihime's friend, Tatski*. She was pretty cool. We talked about different fight moves, since I had been trained in hand to hand combat, and laughed at stories that they told one another. She too became a soon to be good friend.

Opening the door, I was wasn't prepared for Yoruichi to launch herself into my arms, so I fell to the floor in a fit of giggles when she started to lick my cheek.

"Dad, I'm home" I hollered out. He didn't immediately come out and say hi, but he did.

"Ah, my little hime! Tessai is in the kitchen preparing dinner, would you go and help him with anything? I just have some business to finish up and ill be there in few." He said before he walked back to the living room area and shut the door.

I sighed tiredly and walked into the kitchen with Yoruichi in my arms. She was purring as she rubbed her head under my chin. I set her on the table with a bowl of milk, before helping Tessai cook dinner.

Later that night I felt the spiritual pressure spike again, but this time it almost immediately lowered considerably. I didn't think anything of it, probably just a bunch of hollows being beaten by the group of soul reapers from yesterday, and fell asleep.

Normal pov

Her dream started out simple enough, her walking around a large meadow forest. She saw flash's of people she had once know and now knew, and the wind stirred her black shihakusho* and hair. Suddenly, Kagome was in a small clearing, the Goshibinku tree was right next to her, but there was no well. Instead there stood two people. A female child dressed completely in black like her, only her eyes were also black, as were her nails and shoes and sandals. The other she could somehow know, was a dragon demon. He was completely white from head to tail in his beast form. Even his eyes were a silvery white.

They both opened there mouth to speak, but nothing came out except at the end. "awaken us!"

Kagome sat up strait in her bed, breathing hard. This hadn't been the first time she had seen the clearing without the well, but this was the first seeing the two beings.

It had now been almost 6 weeks since she arrived in Karakura town, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to control her powers. For some reason they been growing stronger with each passing dream. That, and spiritual pressures that fought mostly at night were becoming more common. It was like a silent war. And it was started to effect her.

_Just what is going on in this town _she thought_ it was never like this in Tokyo or Kyoto. Its like the feudal age all over again. Only this time its almost more dangerous than the demon wars._

Dundunduuuuuun! End chapter!

So how was it? I would write some more, but its getting late. Good night! And remember to vote on your review! I am counting on them!

Ja nae!


End file.
